


Asservie

by Eilisande



Category: Thorgal
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Gen, Slavery, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Réduite en esclavage, séparée de ses enfants, Aaricia est forcée de subir les ordres et les humiliations de Kriss de Valnor. Une chose est sûre, il est hors de question qu'elle craque devant cette criminelle.Fait suite à La marque des bannis.





	Asservie

**Author's Note:**

>  Prompt : Je dois avouer que j’adorerais voir une plongée dans le quotidien d’Aaricia alors qu’elle est l’esclave de Kriss de Valnor et de Thorgal amnésique et comment elle doit faire face à l’humiliation de sa servitude doublée à la souffrance de voir son mari dans les bras d’une autre. Comment tient-elle le coup face aux tourments de sa geôlière, est-ce qu’elle se permet de craquer, est-ce qu’elle tente de résister ou de s’enfuir ?  
> Bonus : Si Aaricia est obligée d’assister aux démonstrations d’affection entre Kriss et Thorgal (qu’elles soient chastes ou non) et quelles conséquences cela a sur sa psyché. Kriss peut également la tourmenter personnellement, psychologiquement ou physiquement – je ne suis pas contre un sous-entendu Kriss/Aaricia à sens unique, si tu veux partir sur ce terrain-là mais cela reste à toi de voir. Tu peux incorporer le POV de Kriss quelque part, voire même décrire l’histoire de son point de vue, pourvu que l’histoire se concentre sur Aaricia.

Tous les jours, Aaricia se réveillait sur sa couche de paille à même le sol dans le quartier des esclaves. Elle se redressait, frôlait la marque des bannis sur sa joue droite, son crâne rasé et se forçait à hausser les épaules en se répétant qu'elle survivrait. Tous les soirs, elle se couchait exténuée et humiliée, se rappelait qu'elle avait survécu à une journée de plus, que Jolan, au moins, était libre, puis elle s'endormait comme une masse. Elle avait survécu. Elle continuerait à le faire.

Être l'esclave personnelle de Kriss de Valnor ne la laissait pas dans une position confortable. Aaricia n'avait pas d'amies ni même d'alliées dans le quartier des esclaves. Certaines la jalousaient, la voyant comme une privilégiée parce qu'elle échappait souvent aux tâches les plus avilissantes, comme le nettoyage des latrines et parce que sa maîtresse ne la donnait jamais en pâture aux guerriers pur leur amusement. Les autres avaient perçu la haine que lui portait Kriss et l'évitaient pour ne pas s'attirer à leur tour la colère de leur maîtresse.

Une seule de ces femmes montrait un peu de compassion envers elle, une captive chargée tous les jours du ménage du quartier des esclaves et, en particulier de l'endroit où étaient enfermés les plus jeunes, comme Louve. Tous les jours à son coucher, cette femme prenait le temps de rassurer Aaricia avec trois mots, ''elle va bien''. Aaricia en était à chaque fois soulagée mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était vrai ou si ce n'était qu'un autre des jeux de Kriss. Louve pouvait être morte ou malade sans qu'Aaricia n'en sache rien. Depuis son arrivée, elle ne l'avait vu que deux fois, de loin. Sa petite fille s'était précipitée vers elle mais avait été stoppée et giflée par la mégère qui servait de gardienne aux petites. Cette dernière avait même menacé Louve du fouet si elle recommençait. Aaricia la verrait morte pour cela. Elle la tuerait même de ses propres mains si elle le pouvait.

Autour d'elle, les autres captives commençaient à s'éveiller. Elle se força à se lever pour pouvoir utiliser le pot de chambre et le broc d'eau avant que toutes ne se pressent pour y accéder. L'odeur ignoble qui montait de ce coin là ne la faisait presque plus sourciller. On s'habituait à tout. Aaricia ne se sentit pas plus propre une fois qu'elle eut fini, mais elle refusait d'être comme certaines de ses compagnes qui avaient abandonné tout espoir et puaient comme des animaux. Il était vrai que c'était une partielle protection contre les assauts des soudards. Sitôt rafraîchi, elle céda sa place, récupéra sa tunique qui lui avait servi d'oreiller, en secoua la paille et la poussière et l'enfila. Depuis deux mois qu'elle était là, c'était le seul vêtement qu'elle avait le droit de porter et elle n'avait jamais pu la laver. Chaque tache était le souvenir d'une humiliation supplémentaire. Une raison de plus d'abattre cette chienne enragée de Kriss de Valnor.

Un bruit de clés résonna dans le couloir. Chaque esclave se leva, luttant contre leur peur. La contremaître entra, un fouet à la main qu'elle fit claquer, puis tendit de sorte à bloquer la porte.

-Cinq filles aux cuisines, annonça-t-elle, quatre pour nettoyer la grande salle, six au nettoyage des couloirs, trois à la lessive, trois aux latrines et les dernières aux baraquements.

À chaque appel, les femmes faisaient des pieds et des mains pour pousser leurs camarades et être la première à attendre le fouet. La contremaître le soulevait pour accepter la volontaire, ou l'utilisait pour la repousser avec un sourire mauvais. Plus les tâches proposées devenaient plus fatigantes ou dégradantes, plus les femmes s'insultaient, se griffaient et se mordaient. Aucune ne voulait rejoindre les guerriers dans leurs baraquements. Un jour, une femme avait été si méchamment mordue que la blessure s'était infectée et qu'elle en était morte. Finalement, toutes furent placées. Aaricia seule était restée immobile. La contremaître vérifia sa liste puis la fixa du regard.

-La rasée, la maîtresse veut que tu l'aide à s'habiller. Tu devrais déjà y être.

Aaricia était toujours en retard le matin. La contremaître prenait un malin plaisir à finir par elle pour la forcer à passer devant ses compagnes furieuses. L'une d'elle lui cracha au visage et Aaricia sentit le liquide poisseux couler sur sa joue et dans son cou. Elle ne l'essuya pas avant d'être hors de vue puis se mut à marcher vite pour rejoindre les quartiers de Kriss de Valnor. Il était hors de question qu'elle courre, même s'il lui semblait déjà entendre le claquement de son fouet.

 

Sa tortionnaire l'attendait, couchée dans des draps de lin fin. Des sachets de fleurs séchées répandaient une douce odeur et les tentures et tapis aux riches couleurs protégeaient la pièce du froid persistant. Aaricia n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher et ne devait poser ses pieds nus que sur le sol de pierre. Elle ne comptait plus les gerçures à ses pieds. Kriss ouvrit un œil paresseux et sourit en l'aperçevant avant de s'étirer avec bonheur.

-Encore en retard je vois.

-Oui maîtresse.

Tout en s'inclinant, Aaricia garda un œil sur le fouet posé sur la commode. Elle connaissait les règles désormais. Un retard, un oubli d'appeler cette femme sa maîtresse, un manque de respect réel ou imaginé valait un coup de fouet. Elle se crispa par anticipation du coup, mais au lieu d'en saisir le manche sculpté, Kriss désigna le lourd coffre de bois où elle rangeait ses vêtements d'un geste arrogant.

-Trouve moi une tenue appropriée. Une de nos expéditions rentre aujourd'hui chargée de richesses. Je dois en recevoir le chef convenablement.

En silence et méfiante, Aaricia ouvrit le coffre. Il n'était jamais bon signe que Kriss ne la punice pas immédiatement. Cela voulait dire qu'elle comptait faire bien pire d'ici la fin de la journée. La tenue choisie, rouge sang, échancrée et alourdie de broderies dorées et de plaques de métal, eut l'heur d'agréer à Kriss. Aaricia la déposa sur le coffre puis s'inclina et repartit dans les couloirs venteux et glacials. Elle haïssait n'avoir même pas besoin de recevoir des ordres pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à faire. En cuisine, elle récupéra le déjeuner de Kriss, le lui monta puis redescendit, dix fois, vingt fois pour remplir d'eau bouillante le baquet où Kriss était capable de passer des heures à se prélasser. Aaricia prit bien garde à paraître plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment, sans quoi Kriss aurait pu prendre un malin plaisir à lui faire monter deux seaux à la fois ou de lui plonger la main dans l'un d'eux. L'odieuse femme semblait souvent oublier qu'Aaricia avait beau être une princesse, elle était avant tout une viking et avait aidé Thorgal à construire leur maison sur leur île. Ce lourd fardeau ne lui faisait rien, mais se tenir pieds nus sur la pierre pendant toute la durée du bain était bien plus douloureux.

Au bout d'une heure et de quelques allers retours supplémentaires aux cusines, Kriss consentit à s'extraire de l'eau. Elle força alors Aaricia à la frotter et l'essuyer soigneusement.

-Merci ma belle Aaricia, la félicita-t-elle en l'écartant finalement d'un geste faussement amical. Quand tu auras fini tes autres taches du matin, tu pourras prendre un bain toi aussi.

-Merci, répondit Aaricia en essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître l'immensité de sa gratitude à l'idée de se débarrasser de sa crasse.

-Oui, à ton âge, il faut savoir s'entretenir, sous peine de devenir flasque. Montre moi tes cuisses.

Le rouge au front, Aarica obéit et remonta le bas de sa tunique pour se faire palper comme un animal au marché. Le sourire de Kriss s'élargit.

-Que de vergetures, remarqua-t-elle en suivant du doigt l'une d'entre elle.

-J'ai fait des enfants.

-C'est vrai. Une vrai vache laitière, occupe à pondre des gosses en meuglant dans l'étable.

Kriss se trompait en pensant l'insulter de la sorte. Aaricia était fière de chaque marque laissée par ses grossesses. Elle avait choisi d'être mère, cela ne lui avait pas été imposé. Et mieux valait tirer sa fierté de ses enfants que du meurtre et de la dégradation d'êtres humains. Plutôt que de répondre à la provocation, Aaricia fixa son regard sur le mur. Déçue de ne pas la voir répondre, Kriss fit la moue, mais s’arrêta là. Toutes deux savaient qu'elle avait tout le temps du monde pour briser sa captive. Elle pouvait se permettre d'être patiente, de varier ses plaisirs et ses tactiques.

Elle contempla Aarica avec un petit sourire en coin durant tout le temps que Aaricia passa à la vêtir, la coiffer et la parfumer. Elle s'amusa à la flatter, louant son habilité et son goût, sans nul doute acquis lors de son éducation de princesse viking, avant de déplorer qu'elle ait gâché tout son potentiel à jouer à la paysanne. Aaricia avait entendu des esclaves dire qu'ils crachaient dans le verre de leur maître à la prochaine occasion. Elle prendrait un plaisir fou à faire de même dans chaque pot d'onguent. L'appliquer sur chaque centimètre de cette peau douce et dépourvue de vergetures serait bien plus agréable ainsi.

Quand elle fut parée, Kriss se mira longuement et sous tous les angles. Ravie, elle se retourna vers Aaricia.

-J'imagine qu'une petite princesse viking n'a jamais rien porté de si beau ni possédé autant de vêtements. Tu as choisi à la perfection aujourd'hui, mais toi même ma pauvre chérie, tu n'es vraiment pas présentable. Fais-moi plaisir, et choisit-toi quelque chose.

À contrecœur, Aaricia s'exécuta. Elle pris soin de choisir une des rares robes simples et amples présentes dans le coffre et la tendit à sa maîtresse pour recevoir son approbation. D'un claquement de langue, Kriss manifesta son désaccord et poussa Aaricia pour choisir elle même une autre tenue dont il était évident que le principal attrait était de ne pas aller du tout à Aaricia. Celle-ci ne l'avait jamais vu, elle avait du être achetée pour l'occasion. La couleur ne seyait pas du tout à son teint et aggravait l'effet des ecchymoses sur son visage. Trop longue, trop étroite, elle boudinait Aaricia de la pire des manières. L'effet plut immensément à Kriss.

-Parfait. Et maintenant à genoux. Pensais-tu que je n'avait pas remarqué que tes cheveux ont commencé à repousser ?

Aaricia n'avait pas osé l'espéré mais aurait quand même souhaité qu'elle s'en accommode un peu plus longtemps. Sentir ce fin duvet sur ses doigts depuis deux jours lui donnait presque la sensation d'être humaine. Le froid du rasoir sur sa nuque coupa court à cette impression. Sa tortionnaire poussa le vice jusqu'à la couper plusieurs fois, pour le plaisir. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle lui donna un coup de pied pour l'inciter à se relever.

-Maintenant que tu es présentable, ironisa-t-elle, tu va pouvoir te rendre utile. Nos hommes et leur chef seront là dans quelques heures. D'ici là je n'ai pas grand chose à faire et une balade me mettra en appétit. Va nettoyer le box de ma jugement et occupe toi d'elle avant que j'arrive. Je veux la voix le poil lustré dans une stalle impeccable. Et puis, la grande salle doit être décorée et je suis sûre que les esclaves qui se chargent de son nettoyage seront ravis de ton aide. Tu les aidera à récurer le sol. Tu devrais ensuite avoir le temps de rejoindre les cuisines pour aider à rôtir et servir le repas pour nos guerriers victorieux. Est-ce clair ?

Limpide. Aaricia n'avait rien le droit de faire dans la forteresse sans un ordre explicite de sa maîtresse, transmis à ceux qui la surveillaient. Aaricia n'ayant pas reçu l'ordre de manger entre deux corvées, nul ne lui servirait même un quignon de pain moisi et elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au matin. Une fois, Kriss s'était amusée à la faire mendier en vain son repas auprès de chaque cuisiner. Elle aimait la voir supplier à genoux, disait que c'était le juste châtiment de son orgueil. Princesse, viking, fille de Gandalf le fou, bien sûr qu'Aaricia était orgueilleuse. Mais jamais elle ne l'avait été autant que cette aventurière ravie du pouvoir que lui donnait un fouet. L’orgueil perdrait celle là, mais sauverait peut être Aaricia s'il l'empêchait de céder au désespoir pour garder sa dignité.

Voyant qu'elle s'inclinait, Kriss la renvoya d'un geste auquel elle s'empressa d'obéir pour ne pas lui donner l’opportunité de changer ses ordres à la dernière seconde pour l'humilier davantage. Elle était sans cesse à l’affût d'une nouvelle idée. Aaricia avait ce jour-là raison de s'inquiéter ; à peine eut-elle passé le pas de la porte qu'elle était rappelée.

-J'oubliais un détail Aaricia. Je sais que tu as trop de choses à faire pour prendre le bain que je t'avais promis mais je peux encore faire quelque chose pour toi ma chérie.

Sans prévenir, la jeune femme déboucha un flacon de parfum et en jeta le contenu à la tête d'Aaricia. Une horrible odeur de musc se répandit dans la pièce tandis que les coupures sur le crâne d'Aaricia se murent à brûler.

-Ce sera tout ?, réussit-elle à demander tout en s'imaginant égorger la harpie avec ses ongles.

-Pour l'instant.

Le sourire de Kriss promettait des centaines d'avanies dans le futur. Aaricia s'inclina à nouveau et quitta la piècle. Ses ongles se délogèrent des paumes où ils s'étaient plantés. Elle étouffait, ses narines submergées par l'ignoble senteur. Une partie du liquide avait atterri sur ses lèvres et dans sa gorge, soulevant avec régularité son estomac vide.

Aaricia n'avait jamais souhaité la mort de personne. Pour Kriss, elle était prête à inventer de nouveaux supplices.

À grandes enjambées, elle descendit les étages de la forteresse pour atteindre la cour. Quelques esclaves lui adressèrent une grimace de compassion en la voyant ainsi trempée, mais la plupart détournèrent le regard, estimant qu'elle avait du le mériter ou devenus indifférents à toute autre souffrance que la leur. Aaricia souhaitait pouvoir faire comme eux. La compassion était une malédiction et une perte d'énergie en ces lieux.

À part les esclaves, tous ceux qui croisèrent Aaricia réagirent comme l'avait voulu Kriss, en riant et se moquant. L'odeur qu'elle dégageait faisait froncer le sourcil à tous et de nombreuses personnes grimacèrent avec dégoût. Un garde essaya de la faire trébucher en coinçant sa robe trop longue sous sa lance. Un autre, qui revenait visiblement de la ocur enneigée, la fit s'arrêter pour finir de s'essuyer les pieds sur le tissu déjà sale. Quand il fut satisfait de l'aspect de ses bottes, il lui ouvrit la lourde porte et Aaricia frissonna. Sa robe ne la protégeait pas davantage du froid que sa tunique habituelle. Avec un grand rire, un autre garde claqua la fesse d'Aaricia et la poussa avant de refermer la porte. Le rouge au front, Aaricia saisit sa robe et la remonta jusqu'à mi-cuisses pour pouvoir courir jusqu'aux écuries. Elle y parvint à boue de souffle, les jambes trempées de boue et de neige à moitié fondue. Trop occupée à ne pas geler sur place, elle n'avait même pas pu prendre le temps de compter les gardes comme elle s'efforçait de le faire à chacune de ses trop rares sortes dans la cour. Il devait y avoir une faille dont elle pouvait profiter. Il fallait qu'elle s'échappe avec Louve avant qu'elle ne devienne folle ou qu'elle accepte son sort. Il le fallait.

 

Deux heures suffirent à peine à nettoyer la stalle et sa jument. Les deux étaient si sales que Kriss avait probablement donné l'ordre de déverser là tout le purin de la forteresse. Constatant que l'écurie était vide, Aaricia s'était déshabillée et avait accroché l'ignoble robe en sécurité pour se mettre au travail. La chaleur était suffisante et la tache ne l'effrayait pas. Quand Kriss vint chercher sa monture, elle fut désappointée en voyant le travail fait et Aaricia relativement présentable. Elle n'avait pas hésité à plonger sa tête et ses bras dans l'auge de la bête pour en nettoyer l'essentiel de la crasse accumulée et se débarrasser d'une partie du parfum qui collait à sa peau. Sous sa robe, sa peau était brune et collante de purin mais au moins, elle sauvait les apparence.

Avec un regard mauvais, Kriss la renvoya vers la grande salle. Sa nouvelle odeur attira à Aaricia encore plus de regards affrontés mais elle continua à marcher la tête haute. Dans la grande salle, l'intendant lui jeta un chiffon et Aaricia s'accroupit pour se mettre à l'ouvrage. Le récurage des sols était une chose qu’elle avait en horreur, éprouvante pour son dos après toutes ces nuits passées à dormir à même le sol. Au moins put-elle profiter de l'eau à sa disposition pour nettoyer discrètement ses pieds et jambes à nouveaux couvertes de crasse. Si l'intendant la vit faire, il ne dit rien, trop soulagé qu'elle ne laisse pas davantage de traces sur le sol.

Quand il fut satisfait de son travail, il la congédia et la renvoya vers les cuisines. Aaricia s'exécuta à contrecœur. Elle avait l'estomac dans les talons et aucune chance de pouvoir cacher même quelques épluchures de légumes à l'intérieur de sa robe trop étroite.

-Ma pauvre chérie, compatit Kriss d'une voix de fausset en la croisant dans un couloir, comment as-tu fais pour te mettre dans un tel état ? Enfin, j'imagine que tu es incapable de faire autrement. Dépêche-toi, tu es attendue dans mes appartements.

-Je croyais que je l'étais aux cuisines.

Le son de la gifle résonna dans tout le couloir. Par réflexe, Aaricia baissa la tête et s'empêcha d’énucléer Kriss. Elle devait penser à Louve.

-Je te croyais plus raisonnable. Maintenant va dans ma chambre. Je veux que tu nettoie mes bijoux. Il y a aussi un miroir de bronze face à mon lit. Je veux que tu le nettoie si bien que je puisse y voir mes grains de beauté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand ce sera fait seulement tu pourras aider aux cuisines.

Aaricia monta dans les quartiers de Kriss et soupira en voyant les bijoux répandus sur le lit. Elle devait avoir sorti la moitié de sa grande collection. Presque tous étaient ternis ou souillés du sang de leurs victimes. Le miroir au mur, qui n'y était pas le matin même, était dans un pire état. Saisissant son courage à deux mains, elle se mit au travail. Si elle y était encore au moment du banquet, le fouet l'attendrait.

La tentation était grande de garder un bijou ou de dessertir une pierre. La meilleure chance de fuite pour elle et Louve était d'acheter l'aide d'un garde. À coup sûr, Kriss y était parée. Deux ou trois hommes lui avaient déjà proposé leur aide avec un air avide et Aaricia était sûre qu'il y avait une récompense promise à quiconque la trahirait si elle tentait de fuir. Ces bijoux répandus avec une fausse indifférence tachaient de la pousser à la faute. Aaricia était bien décidée à lui donner tort, encore et encore. Elle trouverait une solution à laquelle sa tortionnaire n'avait pas pensé. Elle se mit au travail avec rage, à défaut d'enthousiasme. Elle frotta, frotta jusqu'à en saigner, jusqu'à distinguer son reflet dans chaque collier. Le miroir lui posa plus de problème et elle y passa des heures, à se tuer les bras et à maudire Kriss. De là où elle se tenait, elle n'entendit qu'une rumeur joyeuse au retour de l'expédition attendue. Dans son village, elle aurait crié sa joie au retour des marins. Ici, elle ne perdit même pas son souffle à maudire ces esclavagistes et tueurs sans merci. Ses dieux avaient détourné le regard d'elle, ils n'écouteraient pas plus ses malédictions que ses supplications. Aaricia était seule à pouvoir se sauver. Une fois le temps plus chaud, elle pourrait peut être fuir à la nage avec Louve sur le dos. Si elle pouvait l'atteindre. Si l'alarme n'était pas sonnée.

Trop d'incertitudes, trop de risques.

La seule chose dont Aaricia était sûre, c'était que Kriss continuerait à la faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure ou s’effondre. Elle ne lui permettrait pas de réussir. D'un dernier geste violent, elle effaça la dernière tache du miroir et le reposa sur le mur. Elle pouvait déjà voir Kriss s'allonger nue sur son lit pour admirer chacune de ses courbes et les comparer à celles d'Aaricia. Le temps se chargerait bien assez tôt de les rapprocher et de les pousser ensemble vers la vieillesse. On verrait alors si elle aimait tant les miroirs.

L'odeur du festin se répandait déjà dans les couloirs quand Aaricia redescendit. Elle se hâta vers les cuisines. Une esclave qui sortait, chargée d'un lourd plat de venaisons, le lui plaça d'autorité dans les mains tout en dardant sur elle un regard accusateur.

-Enfin. Cela fait deux heures qu'on t'attend. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin et sans toi, impossible de prendre une pause. Que faisait-tu ?

Aaricia ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de repartir avec le plat, tachant d'oublier qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plus de trente heures et que ses jambes tremblaient. Quand elle atteint l'entrée de la grande salle, deux autres esclaves attendaient qu'on leur ouvre la porte pour présenter leurs plats. L'un d'eux la salua de la tête.

-Impossible de rentrer, ils n'ont même pas fini de servir les plats précédents. Ça se goinfre comme jamais là-dedans.

-À ce point ? L'expédition a du remporter un grand succès alors.

-Pas tant que ça, d'où la longueur de leur absence. C'est surtout que Shaïgan-sans-merci la dirigeait.

Le cœur d'Aaricia se figea. Elle n'avait pas voulu y penser et avait évité de le faire durant ses deux longs mois d'esclavage. Kriss jurait que Shaïgan était Thorgal et son amant, mais Aaricia ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Il était en mer, ou alors Kriss la gardait enfermée quand il était là. N’était-ce pas la preuve qu'elle mentait ? L'espoir, longtemps étouffé, renaquit. La tromperie de Kriss allait éclater au grand jour. Thorgal était vivant et libre. Jolan le trouverait et ensemble, son fils et son mari trouveraient une solution.

Cet espoir l'accompagna jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et qu'il soit oblitéré sans pitié. L'homme qui se tenait auprès de Kriss, vêtu d'une tunique brodée d'or, était Thorgal. C'était sa manière de se tenir, de se servir à boire. Sa rivale lui adressa un sourire triomphant par dessus les têtes des convives. Voilà pourquoi elle avait pardonné ses écarts et ses insolences, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait l'anéantir sous peu. Aaricia retint ses larmes par un suprême effort de volonté et s'approcha sur un signe de main de Kriss. Le regard de Thorgal glissa sur elle avec indifférence. Kriss n'avait pas menti, il était vraiment amnésique. Jamais son Thorgal, dont elle pouvait toujours décrypter les émotions, ne l'aurait regardé ainsi en temps normal. Même s'il avait volontairement décidé de se convertir à ce mode de vie violent, il aurait été incapable de feindre de ne pas la reconnaître.

-Ma nouvelle esclave personnelle, la présenta Kriss en souriant une fois qu'elle eut posé le plat sur la table. J'y suis très attachée.

-Fort bien, répondit Thorgal, tout en se resservant à boire.

Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur la marque des bannis sur sa joue droite, sur son crâne rasé et sa robe mal ajustée puis il se désintéressa totalement d'elle. Aaricia n'avait que trop conscience du spectacle qu'elle lui donnait. Amaigrie, sale, puante, ridicule. Elle n'aurait pu être plus éloignée de la princesse viking dont il était tombé amoureux. Malgré elle, Aaricia avait jeté un coup d’œil dans le miroir avant de quitter la chambre de Kriss. Il lui semblait avoir prit vingt ans depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son époux. Louve n'avait que quatre ans et demi.

Kriss la relégua d'un geste derrière leur table. Durant les trois heures que s'éternisa le repas, Aaricia eut tout le loisir de constater à quel point l'homme qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'était pas Thorgan et c'était la pire des tortures que pouvait lui infliger Kriss. Shaïgan, puisqu'il fallait l'appeler ainsi, donnait des ordres, distribuait des récompenses, buvait trop et avait tout le comportement d'un chef de guerre devant ses hommes. Pourtant, il était loin de manifester la cruauté et l'indifférence d'un Gandalf le fou ou d'un Volsung de Nichor. Au contraire, plus la soirée avançait et dégénérait autour d'eux, plus il semblait s'ennuyer. C'était comme s'il jouait un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas. Kriss avait pu trouver un moyen de lui voler sa vie et ses convictions, mais elle avait été incapable de faire plus. Shaïgan était en cage et aspirait à s'en échapper. Aaricia se demandait si Kriss s'en rendait compte ou si dans sa arrogance elle pensait le posséder aussi sûrement qu'elle possédait Aaricia et Louve. À moins qu'elle ne le sache et s'amusait juste à laisser Aaricia croire qu'il y avait même un infime espoir que Thorgal revienne, sachant qu'Aaricia serait dans ce cas incapable de fuir.

-Approche esclave.

La voix de Kriss et son regard mauvais rappelèrent Aaricia la précarité de sa situation actuelle. Sa maîtresse avait légèrement déplacé son fauteuil pour la regarder et lui fit signe d'approcher. Dans sa main gauche, elle tenait un rognon de porc, dégoulinant de graisse et l'agita. C'était une humiliation de plus et une qu'Aaricia ne pouvait refuser de subir. Elle était affamée et certaine qu'elle n'aurait droit à rien d'autre le lendemain si elle refusait. Elle s'approcha, l'eau à la bouche et les jambes flageolantes. Il lui fallut s'agenouiller entre Kriss et Shaïgan pour que la première cède et lui place en souriant le morceau de viande entre ses lèvres. Aaricia aurait voulu la mordre et arracher un de ses doigts pour le lui recracher à la figure mais elle avait trop faim et se contenta d'avaler avec soulagement l'unique morceau de viande. Satisfaite, Kriss s'essuya ses doigts sur son crâne et sa robe puis s'adressa à Shaïgan par dessus sa tête.

-Que dirait-tu que nous allions nous coucher mon amour ?

-Certainement, répondit Shaïgan avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement.

-Continuez les réjouissances mes amis, salua Kriss à la ronde, que la bière coule à flot pour célébrer les victoires de Shaïgan-sans-merci.

Des cris de joie lui répondirent de la part de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore avachis dans leurs assiettes. Shaïgan adressa un geste silencieux d'adieu à la foule et fut à son tour acclamé. S'extrayant de leurs sièges, les deux seigneurs pirates se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Un geste impérieux força Aaricia à les suivre.

Jamais ce trajet dans les couloirs déserts ne lui avait semblé si long. Kriss s'accrochait à Shaïgan et lui susurrait des mots d'amour. Distraitement, il caressait le creux de ses reins tout en marchant. Aaricia voulait y voir de l'indifférence, mais ce n'était peut être que de la fatigue. Thorgal avait toujours été très pudique, préférant garder leurs démonstrations d'affection pour l'intimité.

Vite, trop vite, ils atteignirent les appartements de Kriss. Shaïtan y pénétra le premier. Kriss se retourna vers Aaricia avec un sourire carnassier.

-Attends ici. Je veux que tu sois à notre disposition au cas où nous ayons besoin d'un service. Sinon, tu nous réveillera à l'heure habituelle. J'espère que tu as bien nettoyé mes bijoux, je compte lui montrer le bel effet qu'ils font sur ma peau nue.

La porte se referma implacablement et Arricia demeura figée face à elle. Il lui semblait déjà entendre leurs vêtements glisser à terre et Kriss rire à gorge déployée. Elle pouvait les voir, nus, s'enlaçant face au miroir qu'elle avait passé tant d'heures à nettoyer, ignorant que Kriss voulait avoir le plaisir de se voir s'unir à Thorgal pendant que sa rivale attendait derrière la porte. Au matin, elle les découvrirait nus, enlacés dans le même lit, l'un indifférent et l'autre comblée par sa souffrance.

Cette fois, elle était incapable de se réconforter en se rappelant qu'elle avait survécu une journée de plus, que tout n'était pas perdu pour Jolan et Louve. Cette fois, elle tomba sur ses genoux et pleura toutes les larmes qui lui restaient. Elle ne savait combien de temps encore elle parviendrait à survivre.

 


End file.
